Zrakati Firescale
Hailing from the equatorial jungles of Lyztos, Zrakati is a large, rough and tumble Lirastot hunter who wears far more damage than anyone her age should. Ask her about it, and she'll regale you with tales of her hunts, including the time she thinks she saw a "conduit." An observant listener will note how her tale conveniently ignores her albinism or her burns, both of which contributed to her leaving her home. As a person, Zrakati is a bit gruff before you get to know her, but a loyal and steadfast friend after that. She's a bit slow, sadly, not being the brightest lazygator on the block by far, but she makes up for it with her strength and skill with a harpoon. Although on the surface she claims to be in the current endeavor for wealth and fame, she secretly craves the acceptance she never felt at home. Background For much of her life, Zrakati lived in the jungles of Lyzots, avoiding the gaze of those who hated her aberrant skintone (or, well, lack thereof) and hunting for food for her village. As she grew up, Zra accumulated her myriad notable injuries during her expeditions into the forest. Eventually, her "Rebellious" behavior (Being upset if people are late, incessant activity and pestering of people) led to her being gently encouraged to pack her bags and leave. A short boat ride to Nuvruma later, or so she thought, Zra found herself in Nicta without any money, connections, useful skills, or even a knowledge of the local language (which would cause her to not realize she was in Nicta for the better part of three months.) Eventually, she was lucky enough to land a job as an "independent contractor," courtesy of Chi Regnsiie. She would run odd jobs for the Gerualdi Union around Gerualdi as a "glorified delivery girl" until Chi referred her to Zior Danazzi and Mioura, hoping she would be able to prove herself to the Union while there. Only time will tell if this gets Chi removed from her christmas card list. Zra's hoping it doesn't, as she'll have to find Stella a new dogsitter if so. (As of the End of Mioura, Chi remains in Zra's good graces) Fifth Dream of Arplakoon Mioura: The Forgotten Past Zra's arrival in Mioura quickly set the tone she would follow for the whole experience: charging headlong into the undead, murdering them viciously, and then proceding to joke and threaten her way through Fort Ackei and the rest of Ruenfora until she wound up in the past, thanks to that meddling Thorn, albeit with a visit to Arplakoon's stupid forest cave before then. While the past got off to a rocky start, with Zra snapping at Goluragg for not being a giant snake monster she could yell at with surprising effectiveness, she quickly eased into her role in the party as the most ridiculous damage dealer and something occasionally approaching a leader. Thanks to serendipitous luck, Zra was able to hear the second Ainori behind the door she was locked behind, eventually leading to her performing the Ritual, as she was intended to. Zra also spearheaded (heh heh) the return to the castle to retrieve Dermazd, Delzed, and Fanred, directly resulting in her spear gaining the ability to kill ghosts as ridiculously as it could kill skeletons. Thanks to Dermazd's gift of Ghost Touch, Zra was able to actually strike Dokani in the First Battle of Six Dorks and their Adopted Friends vs Dokani and harm her, though she would then retreat to murder to Necromancy Ball along with the rest. The surge of self confidence from destroying the ball, while tempered by the damage caused by it blowing the fuck up, led to a well placed snarl and a blatant lie that named her Godslayer before the Lion and Snake Callers. In the Second Battle of Six Dorks and their Adopted Friends vs Dokani, Zra hurled Aurette up to the bridge to help talk the previously-discovered feral undead Ainori down, and then spent the rest of the time being present to catch people and stabbing a ball, only to have the killing blow stollen by Mirra for the second time. After the defeat of Dokani and the salvation of Felaji the Defiant, Zra teased Aurette and cried a little bit as she said goodbye to the past's versions of Thorn, Felaji, and Ainori, along with Delzed, before she left for the uncertain future once more. Though she knew not what awaited on the other side of the portal anymore, Zra knew she'd gladly face it with her newfound friends. Image Gallery (Zra Shrine) Zradreamer.png|Zra by Pauline Zradara.png|Zra by Dara zra.gif|Zra by Gina Squishy zra.jpg|Zra by officialysquishy Jess zra.png|Zra by Jess her big.jpg|Zra by Squishy (again) Category:Fifth Dream Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Player Characters